Mikey has a plan
by libbzyol
Summary: I look to my left and see my brothers fighting a massive hoard of Purple Dragons next to me, while I have to deal with the walking lump of muscle who goes by the name 'Hun'. You know, I would love to know what my attackers real name is! I would laugh if it was something like, Bob. Mikey chuckled to himself. Dammit Mikey focus! This is serious! I'm about to get my shell kicked!


**Hey guys! This is intended to be a one shot, but I might make it into a full blown story after I have finished with my other two fanfictions which are on the go. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: As much as would love to, I do not own TMNT or any of the characters in this story. All rights belong sadly to Nickelodeon**

**-libbzyol**

* * *

_I look to my left and see my brothers fighting a massive hoard of Purple Dragons next to me, while I have to deal with the walking lump of muscle who goes by the name 'Hun'. You know, I would love to know what my attackers real name is! I would laugh if it was something like, Bob. _Mikey chuckled to himself. _Dammit Mikey focus! This is serious! I'm about to get my shell handed to me by the walking lump of m- _

"Hun. Fancy seeing you here, you great big elephant!" Mikey smirked and giggled. He was trying to get Hun as ticked off as possible so that Hun could lose his focus admist his rage, and do something stupid. Because the turtles had fought Hun so much, they had learned his weak spot, and how to really kick his ass

"Michelangelo, you always try my last nerve!" Hun shouted, and aimed a forceful and hard punch at Mikey's plastron. What Hun never seemed to realise was that even though Mikey did not have the brute force, he most certainly had the speediness of, well, a ninja. "God dammit you green shit, stop moving!" Hun growled, and this time grabbed Mikey and gave him a crushing bear hug. Mikey struggled and struggled until he realised he would not be able to get out Hun's 'affectionate' hold on him, so he decided to play unconscious, and ceased struggling and went limp in Hun's arms.

_I'm a boss at this, I do it all the time when Raph hurts me and I want Raph to get in trouble for it. He'll never suspect a thing, unless, he TICKLES ME?! No, calm down Michelangelo, Hun of all people would not tickle you. Gosh I'm so stupid sometimes, I might as well spiritually whack myself round the head with Sensei's walking stick. Now to listen to what Hun is saying and plan my surprise attack..._

Hun released his hold slightly on Mikey, to which Mikey let out a deep breath. "TURTLES! GAZE UPON THE LIFELESS BODY OF YOUR BABY BROTHER MICHELANGELO!" Leonardo, Donatello and Raphael snapped their vision round to gaze at their baby brother, who was completely limp and unresponsive in Hun's bulky arms.

"Mikey NO!" They all screamed in unison

"Calm down turtles, he is still breathing, unfortunately." _Dammit Hun you are making me mad. _ "Now drop your weapons before I see if Michelangelo can fly without wings." Hun laughed and held Mikey over the edge of the building. His brothers instantly dropped their weapons with the steel making a clanging sound on the floor, while the wood of Donatello's bo staff made a hollow tapping sound on the floor.

_He's dangling me over the edge of a building? Maybe I can quickly open my eyes to see if I can actually get out of this one... _And with that Mikey opened his eyes to slits so he could get his bearings. He was thankful when he realised that Hun wasn't looking at him, but holding him over the edge. _Time to make my move. Captain Michelangelo saves the day once again! _Mikey then sprung out of Hun's arm, and dragon flipped over his head, and kicked Hun into the ledge and held him over the edge. His brothers all breathed a sigh of relief, and went to go pick up their weapons. For once, they allowed Mikey to go on with the plan that he had obviously thought up when he was pretending to be unconscious

"It appears that the student has become the teacher Hunnie bear." I mocked, and held his head over the ledge. "Now, be a good boy and leave us the shell alone! I wouldn't want Shreddie pie to be scraping your giant muscle remains off the sidewalk down there." Hun nodded and looked back at the shadow of Michelangelo who was still tightly gripping his throat. "Scram." Mikey glared and Hun, and in a flash, Hun and the Purple Dragons were gone. Mikey heaved a sigh of relief and sat down on the ledge of the apartment block, looking at the rising sun in the distance. He felt proud of himself, that he actually saved his brothers instead of his brothers saving him.

"Mikey!" Leo joyfully exclaimed as he came up behind Mikey and squeezed his shoulder. "Good going back there baby brother! When you formulate a plan Mikey you sure formulate a plan!"

"Well spoken Fearless." Raph pinged Mikey's headband as he brushed aside Leo and Donnie. "I knew you had it in you Mike" He whispered to Mikey, careful not to let the others hear.

"Shall we have a celebration? Who's got the Kool-Aid?" Donnie exclaimed

"Donnie, I think we need something a little more, I can go round to Caseys and ge-" Raph was cut off by Mikey waving his finger at them, telling them to be quiet

"Guys, I don't want a celebration. Sure I'm not a good ninja and I'm not good at plan-making but you don't have to make a massive fuss every single damn time I do something right! Its like you expect me to be useless, stupid when in fact I can surpirse you! But no, everytime I do something right we celebrate like its something that will never happen again, so do me a favour and celebrate without me? I'm staying up here and you guys are not. Leave me alone." Mikey snapped, glared at his brothers with crystal blue eyes, then turned to face the sunrise.

"Mike, you know we can't leave you up here, you are vulnerable and Hun and The S-"

"ENOUGH!" Mikey snapped. "If you guys won't go, then I guess I will. See ya around." Mikey then jumped up and ran off into the sunrise


End file.
